War of Two Worlds Part 2
by Guilmon's Tamer
Summary: Part two of my story.


As Ryu walked over to the tree, Shurimon was beginning to wake up. "Good morning" he said. "Well good morning, glad to see your doing better" she said. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday" Ryu said. "Well, I couldn't have just let you died" she said with a chuckle. "My name is Ryu" Ryu said. "You can call me Rei" she said. Sakura started to wake up. Chris walked over to greet her. "Ah, she awakens" Chris said. Sakura rolled her eyes as she got up and stretched. "I'll take that as a good morning" Chris said.

"So what are we going to do for breakfast" Chris asked. "Chris, you just ate a bush full of berries" Ryu said. "Well, I'm still hungry" Chris said, holding his stomach, "You could always serve as a substitute" Chris said. "Ha-ha, your so funny" Ryu said. "There is a stream nearby, we can have some fish for breakfast" Sakura said. "Let's hurry before he mistakes me for the fish" Ryu said walking off. Ryu looked one way, then another. "Um, Sakura, can you lead the way" Ryu asked. "Sure" Sakura said walking in front of Ryu. Chris followed closely behind. Ryu decided to stick with Rei. As they made their way, a shuriken flew towards Rei. It struck her in the shoulder. "Rei!" Ryu yelled. Chris turned his head when he heard all the commotion. A Ninjamon came walking out of the bushes to see what it did. "Who are you and why did you hurt Rei" Ryu yelled at the unwelcome visitor. "It is none of your concern who I am and what I am doing" the Ninjamon said. Chris walked up to the Ninjamon. "I don't know who you are, but it would be best if you left, for your sake" Chris said.

The Ninjamon ignored Chris and walked right past him. He walked up to Rei who was on the ground. "Well, I must say you didn't put up as good as a fight" Ninjamon said. "I'm too weak to fight" Rei pleaded. Ninjamon drew his sword. "Well, then it looks as if I am the best ninja after all doesn't it" Ninjamon said as he lifted his sword above Rei. "Good bye Rei" Ninjamon said as he swung his sword down. The sword made a loud clang. To Ninjamon and Rei's surprise, Chris had blocked the blow with his claws. He then blasted a massive fire in Ninjamon's face. Ninjamon dropped his sword in Chris's claws. Chris then shattered the blade in his jaws. "You will not win so easily next time" Ninjamon said as he ran away, deep into the forest. "Way to go Chris" Ryu said as he cheered. Ryu looked over at Chris. Chris was holding his stomach in pain. He fell over on his side and screamed in pain. "Chris! What's wrong" Ryu said as he ran over to his friend's side. Chris began to glow a bright light. His figure shrunk down to a tiny little ball. When the light faded, Chris had dedigivolved into a Gigimon.

Chris got up onto his four stubby legs and looked up at Ryu. "Whoa, what happened" Chris said. "You dedigivolved" Sakura said as she walked up to him. Chris cowered behind Ryu at the sight of the now larger Sakura. "Aw, are you afraid Sakura is going to eat you Chris" Ryu said as he started to laugh, "Serves you right after doing it to me." "Well enough about me, what about Rei, she needs medical attention" Chris said as he looked over at Rei. Rei had already bandaged herself up and was leaning against a tree asleep. Chris blushed of embarrassment. "Well, since you two are in no condition to continue, I guess I'll go get the fish" Ryu said. "Ryu, please be careful. I can't be there to save you this time" Chris said. "Don't worry Chris, I'll be ok" Ryu said. "Besides, the stream is within earshot. If Ryu gets into trouble, he'll yell, I'll be there to save him" Sakura said. "Ok, if you say so. Just be careful Ryu" Chris said. Ryu walked off towards the stream, unaware of the danger he left for Chris to face. Chris walked a good distance away from Sakura. He didn't feel safe around her in his current form. He laid down next to a large rock and started to drift off. As he laid there, a Tyrannomon was hiding behind a tree, watching him. "Now I'll just wait for that Garurumon to fall asleep" he said to himself. Sakura started to nod off and eventually fell asleep.

Chris was just about to sleep when he saw the Tyrannomon come running towards him. "Who are you" Chris said as Tyrannomon grabbed him and continued running, "Sakura help!" Sakura jolted awake and looked at the kidnapper. "Chris hold on" Sakura said as she took off after Tyrannomon. She started out fast, but Tyrannomon began to outrun her. Sakura then tripped and slid on the ground. She then got up and started to run again. "Chris I'm coming" Sakura said as she began to run faster. Her body began to glow a brilliant light. Then, instead of four paws, she began to run on two. When the light subsided, Sakura had digivolved into WereGarurumon. Then, like lightning, she sped up twice as fast. Tyrannomon was up ahead, stopping to decide witch road to go down. "Sakura" Chris yelled again. "Quiet" Tyrannomon said, "I don't like my meals to be so rowdy." Sakura was about to catch up to Chris, when she jumped in the air and on Tyrannomon, knocking him down and on top of Chris. "I will teach you to take my friends for food" Sakura said while raising her claws into the air. Tyrannomon let out a shriek in pain as Sakura stabbed him in the back of the neck and through his throat, killing him instantly. Chris managed to wiggle his way from underneath Tyrannomon's dead corpse. "I think we've had enough drama for one morning, don't you think" Sakura said while picking up Chris. "Your not going to eat me now, are you" Chris said. "No, that would just add to the drama, wouldn't it" Sakura said. They both started to laugh.

As Sakura came back into the camping site, Ryu had already begun roasting the fish he had caught. "Hey Chris and" Ryu started as he looked at Sakura's new form, "Sakura?" "It's a long story" Chris said as Sakura put him down and dedigivolved back to Garurumon. "Well how about some food" Ryu said while walking over and picking up Chris. "You read my stomach. But don't get used to picking me up this" Chris said. Everyone started laughing. Rei walked over and they all sat around the fire, eating the roasted fish. Sakura and Rei talked about their travels and all the digimon they've seen. After they all finished breakfast, Chris digivolved back into a Guilmon. "Hey I'm back" Chris said in excitement. "I remember when that happened to me when I first digivolved" Sakura said. "Yeah, I think that was my first time" Chris said. "Don't worry, your body will eventually get used to it the more it happens" Sakura said. "Well since were all done her, what do you suggest we do for the day" Rei asked. "I really could use a nap after all the commotion today" Chris said. He walked over under a shady tree and began to sleep. "Chris sure can go to sleep fast. I'm going to go play in the woods. What about you Sakura" Ryu said while looking at Sakura who had already fallen asleep, "I guess they both have a lot in common." "I guess I'll go with you Ryu" Rei said, "I've been sleeping all day and I need to go for a walk."

Rei and Ryu went walking through the woods. "So Rei, what was that all about this morning with Ninjamon" Ryu asked, hoping to break the silence. "That is a story that began probably before you were born. But if you really want to know" Rei said. "Yes, that'd be nice" Ryu said. "Well, it all started when I was really young, when the two worlds were still apart. My clan lived together in a hidden village deep in the dark part of the woods. We all lived together with another clan of Ninjamon. One of their children and were always competing with each other. He claimed to be the best ninja and I kept trying to prove him wrong. Eventually we became bitter rivals. Now he roams many lands, getting stronger and coming back to kill me" She told him as they continued walking. "Wow, what a waste of a life. What do you think he would do if he finally won" Ryu said. "He would eventually go mad. Defeating me is his soul purpose he claims" Rei said. The two continued walking till' they ventured upon a small spring. "Hey, look at that" Ryu said, "I'm going to go for a swim." "Well have fun with that" Rei said while sitting on an old log. Ryu kept on swimming for an hour or two. He dove off of rocks surrounding the little spring, and even got Rei to go in for a while. When the sun was almost high in the sky, the two returned to their slumbering friends.

When they arrived, Sakura was just waking up, and Chris was still asleep under his tree. Ryu decided to wake up his sleeping friend. "Hey Chris" Ryu whispered softly. "Wake Up!" He yelled very loud, startling Chris. "Huh, what" Chris said as he jumped up from his sleep. Ryu busted out laughing. "Hey what's the big idea, I was sleeping" Chris said. "Yeah, and you would've stayed like that all day if I hadn't waken you up" Ryu said. Chris got up and dusted the dirt off of him from where he was laying. "Well, let's get some food since it's almost lunch" Chris said as he yawned. "All you think about is food Chris" Ryu said rolling his eyes. "Well a growing digimon needs to eat" Chris said. "If you grow any more, we'll all have to find another forest to inhabit" Ryu said while chuckling to himself. Chris ignored that last remark and walked out into the sun. "Well, you two can go find some more wood to burn, while Rei and I go and get more fish" Sakura said as she got up and stretched her legs. "Ok, come on Ryu" Chris said while walking into the forest. "Wait up Chris!" Ryu said running after him. "Those two are always doing something" Sakura said while shaking her head.

"Come on Ryu, hurry up" Chris said while waiting on Ryu to catch up with him. "Why are we going so far, there is plenty of wood right next to the camp spot" Ryu said. "Well, Sakura didn't say we couldn't look around while collecting wood" Chris said. Just then, Chris heard a loud scream in the distance. "What was that" Chris said while looking in the direction of the sound. "What was what" Ryu asked. "You didn't hear a scream just a second ago" Chris asked. "No, I don't think so" Ryu responded. Chris took off towards the sound. "Here we go again" Ryu said as he started running after Chris. Chris kept on running until he came upon a cliff with a hill running down its side. He looked over the cliff and saw a village. But it wasn't just any village, it was a human village. "Humans" Chris growled. Ryu came out from the woods and saw Chris staring at the humans. He jumped forward and tackled Chris to the side. "Get down, don't you see the humans" Ryu said. "Get off me Ryu" Chris said as he pushed him off, "I see them." Chris crawled up to the lip of the cliff and peered down on the village below. He saw a lot of humans going about their daily lives. But one human stuck out, a female human. She had a young Botomon at her feet and was brutally kicking it into submission. The little digimon screamed in pain as the human continued beating it. "Ryu, we have to help that poor Botomon" Chris whispered. "Let's go get Sakura and Rei first" Ryu said. "Why" Chris asked angrily, "By the time we got back, she might have already killed the poor thing." "But if you get caught, who is going to save you" Ryu asked him, "You know how weak I am. You had to save me yourself." Chris thought about it for a minute. "Well?" Ryu said. "Alright, we'll do it your way" Chris said, "But we have to hurry." Chris and Ryu got up and dashed off into the forest.

"I wonder what is taking those two" Rei said while grabbing fish out of the river for lunch. "Knowing those two, they are probably out goofing off" Sakura replied. She started to focus on a fish in the water. "Watch this Rei" Sakura said as she got ready to pounce on the fish. Just then, Chris came running out of the woods. "Sakura! Rei!" he yelled as he ran straight into Sakura. Sakura fell into the river, only to come out with the fish in her mouth. Rei busted out laughing hysterically. Sakura glared at Chris but then started to laugh herself. "What is it Chris" Sakura said. "Ryu and I were looking for wood when I heard a scream. I followed the noise till' we came across a human village in the woods. That's where I saw a human beating a Botomon" Chris said while catching his breath. "A human was beating a Botomon" Rei said as she came over from the other side of the river. "Where is the village" Sakura said as she shook the water from her fur. "It's a little ways into the woods" Ryu said. "Lead the way" Sakura said. The three of them followed Chris into the forest as the sun started to go down.When they arrived at the village, all the humans were in their homes. But the crying digimon could still be heard from the far side of the village. "Ok, here's what we'll do" Sakura said, "Chris and I will go into the village and find the Botomon. You two go wait in the clearing in the woods. If we aren't back in an hour, come and find us." "Ok let's go Rei" Ryu said as the two left. "Ready to go Chris" Sakura asked. She looked around to find he had already descended down the hill. "He'll has a lot to learn" Sakura said as she made her way after him.

The two snunk into the quiet village and made their way to the hut with the digimon in it. "Ok Chris, I'll get the human, you get the Botomon and bring it to safety" Sakura said. Sakura busted down the door and attacked the first human she saw. Chris ran in behind her and searched the place for the abused digimon. He found it in a cage at the back of the hut. "You poor thing" Chris said as he took it out of the cage, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Chris quickly exited the hut to find a group of humans that came after him with spears. "Get away" Chris yelled as he shot a fireball at the group. They all ran away, leaving an opening for him to make his escape. As he came to the village entrance, he turned his head back to where Sakura was. "Be careful" he whispered to himself. Chris made his way back up the hill and into the forest. When he found Ryu and Rei, they were sitting and talking together on a log. "Hey Chris, glad to see you got the Botomon, but where is Sakura" Ryu said. "I left her while she was fighting off the human" Chris said, "Here, watch him while I go and see if she is ok." Chris gave Ryu the Botomon and ran back to Sakura's aid. While running through the forest, Chris kept hoping Sakura would be ok by herself. She did save him and Ryu after all. But as Chris came to the village entrance, his fears came true. For lying in a pool of blood with a dagger in her chest, was Sakura. "Sa…Sakura" Chris said as tears formed in his eyes. "What? Another monster" A human said as she removed the dagger from Sakura's chest, "How many of these horrid creatures are there?" The human threw the dagger at Chris striking him just below the shoulder. Chris let out a cry in pain. "Aw, I missed" She said as she let out a laugh. Chris removed the dagger and threw it to the ground. Dark, ominous clouds started to roll in as Chris grabbed his wound and continued to cry. A strong wind started to blow followed by a mild rain. The human walked up and grabbed the dagger off the ground. "I won't miss this time" she said.

"Ryu, must you play in the rain" Rei said while taking shelter under a tree. "I can't help it, I love the feeling of getting wet" Ryu said as he started to splash around in a puddle. "Don't blame me if you catch a cold" Rei said. Ryu continued to splash around until a cold chill ran down his spine. "What's wrong Ryu, are you done getting wet" Rei said as she chuckled a bit. Ryu started to sniff the air. "Somethings wrong" he said as he continued sniffing the air. "Wrong?" Rei asked, "What do you mean?" "I think…I think it's Chris" Ryu said in shock. "Chris, what's wrong with Chris" Rei asked. "I don't know. It smells like him, but then there is this other scent I've never smelt before. I don't like this" Ryu said. "Then let's go check on them" Rei said. Ryu took off towards the village, leaving Rei behind. "Come on little one" Rei said, picking up Botomon, "Let's go catch up."

When Ryu had arrived at the cliff, Chris and the human were angrily staring each other down. Ryu saw the human raise the dagger in the air. "Prepare to die" she said as she ran straight towards Chris. "Chris No!" he yelled as the human stabbed the dagger through Chris's chest, coming through the other side. Chris let out a loud scream in pain and fell to the ground. Seconds turned into minutes as Chris lied there, motionless. Ryu fell on his knee's and started to cry for the loss of his best friend. "Useless creature, not fit to roam the earth" the human said as she kicked Chris's lifeless body. She began to walk away, as Chris's body began to emit a black aura. Ryu stared in pure shock as Chris began to get up. "You" he said while clenching his wound, "You will pay for killing my friend, you and your entire village." The rain and wind grew stronger and stronger. "How are you still alive" the human said frustrated. "Chris" Ryu yelled, "Are you ok." Chris didn't respond. The human then came after Chris for a final stab. Chris grabbed her hand with the dagger and bit it, causing her to drop her weapon. "Let go of me" she said as she struggled. She eventually managed to escape Chris's grip and then started to run back to her village. She slipped and fell to the ground, spraining her ankle.

The aura around Chris began to grow until it fully enveloped him. Ryu ran down to Chris. "Chris, what's happening to you" he yelled over the crashing of thunder above him. "Ryu, get out of there" Rei yelled. Ryu peered into the thick aura, looking for his friend. All he could see was the flashing hazard symbol on his chest, and his glowing, blood red eyes. A lightning bolt shot down and struck Chris, causing Ryu to fly back. "Chris" Ryu yelled. Ryu looked at Chris to see the aura formed a silhouette around his body. The shape began to grow and expand to a giant beast, ten times the size of Chris. Ryu knew what was going on; it was the same thing that happened in the forest. "Chris is digivolving" Ryu said to himself as he watched Chris. Chris let out an ear-deafening roar as his new form was revealed. He had digivolved to WarGrowlmon. But unlike a normal digivolution, this one turned his body a dark black instead of red. Ryu was paralyzed with fear when he saw Chris's new form. The human was equally frightened. She watched in terror as Chris made his way towards her. Chris reached down and picked up the human. She started to scream and struggle franticly as Chris squeezed her tightly in his grip. "Please, please don't kill me" she said, begging for her life. "You... kill... friend" Chris said, "You... must ...die!" Chris began to squeeze harder and harder on his victim. "That... that can't be Chris" Ryu said as he watched his friend force the life out of the human, "Chris wouldn't ever hurt anyone." Ryu ran up and hugged Chris's leg, which was three times his size. "Chris, Chris please stop this" Ryu said while crying. Chris then kicked Ryu across the field and next to Sakura. "Ow, my arm" Ryu said as he laid there in pain, holding his broken arm.

"R...Ry...u" Sakura said, barely holding on. Ryu looked over at Sakura. "Oh my gosh, Sakura are you alright!" Ryu said as he attempted to crawl over her. "I've been better" she said as she went into a coughing fit. "Don't worry, I help you somehow" Ryu said as he struggled to get up. His leg was slightly damaged from Chris as well. He managed to get Sakura up on two paws. For the first time, Sakura saw Chris's new form. "Is that… Chris?" she said. "Yes, for some reason, he digivolved and is now going to kill the human in his claws" Ryu said. Then Ryu saw Sakura's wound in her chest. "I'm guessing he thinks your dead" Ryu said. "Lucky for him I'm not, at the moment" Sakura said as she struggled to stand on her back legs. "Don't talk like that, you'll be ok" Ryu said. The two leaned on each other and walked out to, though a safe distance from, Chris. "Chris! Sakura isn't dead" Ryu yelled in hopes of getting Chris's attention. "Please stop Chris" Sakura yelled. Chris was unaffected by the cries of his friends.

All the commotion Chris was causing attracted a group of humans. Seeing this, Ryu and Sakura quietly maneuvered their way to where Rei and Botomon were fearfully watching Chris. The humans got their weapons and formed a ring around Chris. "Help me" the women screamed as Chris continued squeezing her. She then fainted in his claws from lack of blood flow. The humans were throwing things at Chris, hoping to get their villager back. But all those hopes were dashed when threw the unconscious human in the air. Everyone watched in shear horror as Chris then caught the women in his teeth. Blood ran down the sides of Chris's mouth as he swallowed the women. "He…he ate her!" Sakura said. Ryu was speechless; he didn't know what to say or think after witnessing his best friend eat another creature. "Hold still Sakura, you shouldn't move around so much" Rei said while wrapping her wound. "Rei, aren't you a little concerned of Chris" Sakura asked. "I am deeply concerned, he could wipe out the entire area in his current condition" Rei said. The humans, now angry at the loss of a loved one, ferociously started to attack Chris. The edges of Chris's mouth began to glow a bright orange. When he opened his mouth, a massive blast of fire erupted out. He killed every human that had surrounded him. He even caught the entire village on fire. "I can't take anymore of this" Ryu said as he started to run back down the hill. "Ryu! Come back, he'll kill you!" Sakura said.

"Chris, stop this. I know that the human hurt you and Sakura, but must you go so far" Ryu said while tears poured down his face. Chris brought his attention down to Ryu. "Ryu come back" Sakura pleaded. But it was too late; Chris grabbed Ryu by the throat and held him high in the air. "Chris you're…choking me" Ryu said as the air in his lungs slowly ran out. Sakura began to cry. "Please Chris, don't kill him. He's your best friend" Sakura yelled out. Chris began to charge up another blast of fire to incinerate Ryu with. "Goodbye Chris" Ryu said as he turned his head. "I've had enough of this" Rei said as she put Botomon on the ground. Rei began to glow as ran and jumped straight off the cliff. "Rei! What are you doing" Sakura yelled. While in mid-air, Rei began to digivolved. She finished just in time to land safely on the ground as Aeroveedramon. The moment she landed, she shot off towards Chris. She tackled him to the ground, causing Chris to release his attack towards the sky. They both landed with a loud thud on the ground. Chris dropped Ryu as he struggled to get Rei off of him.

"Hold still Chris" Rei said as she summoned a large gold sword in her hand, "This will only hurt for a moment." Chris let out a roar in pain as Rei rammed the sword into his back. He then stopped moving as light encased his body and de-digivolved him back into a Gigimon. The sword in Rei's hand shattered into light particles that landed on Chris and Ryu, returning a portion of Chris's strength and healing Ryu of his broken appendages. Rei picked the two up and flew back to the top of the cliff where she set her friends down and dedigivolved back to Shurimon. "What a night" Rei commented as she sat down completely wiped out. "You can say that again Rei" Sakura said. Ryu was the first to come out of the daze he was in. "Ow my aching head" he said as he sat up. He looked around for a moment until he saw Rei. "Rei, what happened to Chris" Ryu asked. "He's right next to you. After I saved you from him you apparently got knocked out" Rei said. Ryu looked back and saw Chris quietly sleeping on the ground. "Well, I'm glad this is over" Ryu said as he examined Chris closer, "Wait, why is he still black?" "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question" Rei said. "Well, we all need to rest, so let's worry about it in the morning" Sakura said. Ryu got up, picked Chris up and followed Sakura and Rei back to their camping spot.

The next morning, Ryu was the first one up. He couldn't sleep that night, so he got up to watch the sunrise. He kept thinking about how Chris, his best friend, almost killed him the day before. "Are you all right" Sakura said as she walked up behind him. Ryu, caught by surprise, jerked around. "Oh Sakura, you scared me" Ryu said. "Sorry, but I saw you up here by yourself and I wanted to make sure your ok" she said as Ryu continued staring out onto the horizon. "Yeah, I'm just a little worried for Chris. It's not everyday your best friend almost kills you" Ryu said while chuckling to himself, "I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night because of it." "Me either" she said. "Your worried for Chris" Ryu asked. "Deeply. Usually I don't care for other digimon, but you two seem to have something unique" Sakura said with a smile. "Is that a good thing" Ryu said. They both started to laugh. "Do you think Chris will be his old self when he wakes up" Ryu asked. "I don't know. I've never seen a digimon turn black" Sakura said. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough.

Later that morning; Rei, Ryu, and Sakura where all eating breakfast when Chris finally awoke. Ryu was the first to notice. "Good morning Chris, feeling ok" he asked. "Yeah, just a little woozy is all" Chris said as he made his way to the others. "You scared us yesterday you know" Ryu continued. "I don't know what came over me. When I saw Sakura, I thought she was dead. Then that human stabbed me and everything went black" Chris said, "What ever happened to that human anyway?" They all looked at him. "You really don't remember, you ate her, killed the villagers and burned down the entire village" Rei said, "After that you" Ryu cut Rei off. "It doesn't matter anyway, what matters is you are ok and we are all safe from the humans" he said. Rei took the hint and didn't continue. Chris sat down next to Ryu and ate some food Ryu saved for him.


End file.
